Enchantress
by aprilmorgan97
Summary: Anastasia is the daughter of Aro, the female face of the Volturi and is also married to Caius. One day she gets a letter from Carlisle Cullen asking her to watch over Bella when they leave Forlks. What happens when Paul suddenly imprints on her? NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Living with the volturi has its advantages.

You have food brought to you.

Everybody listens to you.

And you have power.

There are many other good things about living with the volturi, but I'm not going to go on about that.

I'm here to tell you about my life.

Lets get started shall we?

My name is Anastasia Volturi.

I was born as part of the volturi and I will die being part of the volturi.

My father is Aro and my husband is Caius and as well as me, they are both leaders of the volturi.

My mother wanted a child, even though she could not have one of her own.

She told my father to find a way to have a child.

As long as the child was biologically one of theirs, she didn't care which one of theirs it was, but it had to be one of theirs.

In the end my father had me with a human girl, at the time he didn't really know how he had done it.

He kept me a secret from the world until I was grown, but before he let people know -other then the guard and his brothers who already knew of course- he changed me into a vampire, so that no one would question him.

Two thousand years later I am the female face of the Volturi.

One of the Volturi leaders.

And two thousand years after my birth, my life was going to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I was walking down the white and cream marble halls of the volturi home.

I was making my way to the main hall for dinner; I knew that Heidi would be back any minute, with people that she had rounded up.

In most ways I felt sorry for the people that we killed.

To be honest it wasn't fair on them, never being able to see their family again and not even knowing what was going to happen until it was to late for them to escape.

I walked into the main hall, where my father, my husband and my uncles and some of the guard stood.

All waiting for the same thing I was.

My father gestured for me to join him in the conversation he was having with my husband Caius and my uncle Marcus.

I gave a soft sigh and ran a hand through my blonde hair.

From just looking at me and not knowing who my father was, people normally think that Caius is my father and not my husband, since we both have blonde hair.

But I got my blonde hair from my mother and most of my facile fetcher too, but I'm Aro's daughter and he doesn't let anybody forget it.

I walked over to where my father was stood; he was stood next to one of the four black and gold thrones that were placed at the head of the room.

"Yes, father" I asked kindly.

"Come and join are conversation. We were just talking about an old acquaintance. You remember Carlisle, don't you my dear?" he asked lacing his hands together.

"Yes, father. What about our old friend Carlisle?"

I wondered why my father would have been talking about Carlisle.

Because every time my father talked about someone that isn't part of the volturi, it's normally that he has knows something about them, that they have asked him something, or they done something wrong and Father is sending the guards down, to deal with the problem.

"He breathily dropped by, just for a minute and asked me to give you this. He said that I was not to read it and that you should hopefully accept what he has asked of you."

He handed me a letter which had no envelope, just sealed with red wax, with the Cullen crest on it.

I opened the letter carefully, not to let the paper rip because of the seal.

In Carlisle's elegant script it read:

To my dear Anastasia,

I know it has been a long time since I wrote to you, and an even longer time since I saw you.

I must ask you a favour and you must not tell you father or anyone what I want you to do.

While I was living in the same town of Fork, my eldest son Edward, met a girl, She is his mate form my perspective, as well as part of my family.

But, the problem is, is that she is a human. I know it is against the roles of our kind and this is why I am telling you this, I know that you will not inform them about the situation.

The reason that I am telling you this is because, we believe that we are too much of a danger to her, one of the newest to join my family and our way of living almost killed her, when she jot a paper cut, from one of her birthday presents.

So we must leave Fork, but we don't want to leave her unprotected and we are not able to stay behind with her ourselves. So we must have someone that she will not know and hopefully not suspect of being a vampire and a friend of our.

When we were looking for people to ask I immediately thought of you.

I beg you please help me. All I am asking is that you go to Forks maybe go to the high school with her and befriend her and just make sure that she stays out of trouble. All you need to do is just keep what you are, who you know and who you're related to too you're self.

Write back as some as you are able to.

Your dear old friend

Carlisle

I read the letter about five times to make sure of what he was asking me to do.

I folded to letter up and put it into one of the pockets in my pencil neck skirt before my father, Caius or Marcus was able to read it.

"What did he say, my dear." My father walked closer to me as if he was trying to read what I had read by looking into my red eyes with his red, milky ones.

I quickly thought of a lie I could tell him and reminded myself not to touch his hand.

"Nothing really, he was just wondering if I would run a few errands for him, help him and his family pack because their moving for awhile and he asked if I would be able to watch his house for him while he was gone, it not a good neighbourhood."

He was just about to start his usual stream of question and Caius was just about to argue with me, when I was saved by the bell, or in this case saved by the dinner.

I didn't give my father and Caius much time to ask me anything.

After I had eaten dinner I walked as fast as I could, without making anybody suspicious, with my black coat trailing behind me as I went.

I walk through the winding marble corridors, until I finally reached the marble staircase that led to one of the many towers in the castle, but this one had been converted into Caius's and my bedchamber long ago.

I couldn't wait to get up those stairs to reply to Carlisle and I had to do it fast before my father or Caius had a chance to argue with me and persuade me not to go.

I wrote:

My dear Carlisle

I would be honoured to help you. You have given me an excuse to be able to leave this place and I thank you for the opportunity.

But you must know that my father does suspect that I am lying to him.

To make him believe that we are truthful you must come and pick me up right away so, it looks that what I have told him is true.

And if you are wondering what I have said, is that you are moving and you would like help and that you would like me to watch the house while you are gone because the neighbourhood is bad

When you come you must not touch his hand, not even to shake and if you must do so, I would say to wear gloves of some sort.

I can't wait for your arrival.

Anastasia

I sealed the letter with the Volturi wax seal and wrote his address, that he had given me on the front.

I got the letter and placed it in my pocket. Unfortunately it was a very sunny day in Voltura. So I was unable to go outside today and deliver the letter myself. Even though I knew I would never be allowed to leave the castle on my own, it sill would have been nice to leave just for a day.

But I would be getting out of here some.

I put Carlisle's letter to me in a secret compartment in my antique desk and went to go and talk my good friend to the human receptionist Gianna.

I do not own the twilight sage; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I only own my own made up character and the plot.

I'm only putting the Disclaimer on this chapter, but it goes for the entire story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I walked back through the maze like corridors until I reached the reception area.

The reception area was decorated with the same marble as the rest of the rooms and corridors around here, but the room had a nice fell to it, even though I had no idea why.

It had a nice little seating area with a couple of couches, chairs and a table.

To the far corner was the elevator to the tunnels that lead to the streets of Volterra.

And to the over side of the room, was a wooden desk.

With Gianna sat behind it.

She was leaning over a desk answering a phone call.

I could hear that it was just some boring business call for Aro.

I silently walked over to her desk and sat on the edge of it and waited silently for her to finish the call.

When she looked up she gave a slight jump. I lightly chuckled.

Gianna was a beautiful girl even for a human; she had slightly curled chocolate drown hair and sea green eyes.

"Good afternoon, Anastasia. Is there anything I can help you with?" She gave me a friendly smile.

"Yes, there is actually. I was wondering who is going to leave the castle to do errands today?"

She looked on her computer and answered. "Santiago will be coming this way any minute to leave. Is there any reason you need him?"

I laughed. She may be my friend, but she can be very curious when it came to our vampires business.

"No, not really him pacifically, anyone would do. I just need a letter delivered as soon as possible, that's all." I said with a shrug.

"Yes Anastasia. If you would like, I could give him the letter for you." She smiles politely at me.

"If you wouldn't mind, thank you Gianna." I give her the letter and walk back through the marble hall until I was stood outside Jane room.

I knocked Jane's bedroom door and waited.

I heard her say a quiet childlike 'enter' and I slowly opened the door.

I loved Jane's room. The carpet was black and so were the walls, all the fabric on the furniture was ruby red and then there was a four-post bed in the middle of one of walls had sheets, pillows and the curtain draped down off the bed were also ruby red.

I loved what she did with the colours, it was very Jane.

Jane was sat by the window; the light was shining through and was making her skin glisten, like there were tiny diamonds incrusted into her skin.

She placed her book down and smiled sweetly at me.

Jane's blonde hair was tied back in a tight bun and her eyes rimmed with back eyeliner as usual.

Jane had always been like a little sister to me, ever since she and Alec were changed.

"Anna." She stood up and came over and hugged me.

When she finally let me go, she looked up at me still smiling. "What can I do for you?" She chirped.

I smiled back at her. "I just came to see what you were doing."

"Yeah, I missed you after dinner. What was up?" Jane grabbed my hand and dragged me over to sit on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Carlisle Cullen sent me a letter and I left to respond to it, that's all." I shrugged.

She looked at me confused. "What, one of the Cullen's wrote you a letter?"

I nodded

Her face was like an open book right now and I could see that she was getting angrier by the second.

"What did it say and why would one of those, human loving disgusting people sent you a letter?" She said in a rush.

Jane was going into one of her overprotective, angry moods.

I knew how much Jane hated that Bella girl, she hated her because her gift wouldn't work on her.

Now she and some of the other member of the Volturi even hate the name Cullen.

"Jane, calm down please." I said still smiling at her.

"What did he want?"

"Carlisle, was just asking me something, it was silly to be honest. It was nothing really." I hated lying to Jane. But I had to if I told her she would go straight to my father.

Jane and my father would never let me go.

Jane sighed, calming down. "Ok, but thanks for telling me about it. It means a lot when it comes from you."

Jane smiled and so did I. "Why wouldn't I tell my best friend, who in fact is like a sister to me?"

God I hat lying.

Jane's smile widened and she hugged me.

"I'm going to get going then, Caius is probably wondering where I am by now." I stood up.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Jane gave me a wave and I made my way towards the door.


End file.
